


Preposterous

by mm8



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cooking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How's making a dish for the pot luck <i>preposterous</i>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preposterous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ganjachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganjachan/gifts).
  * Translation into Polski available: [Niedorzeczne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134023) by [ganjachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganjachan/pseuds/ganjachan), [kottkvarn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kottkvarn/pseuds/kottkvarn)



> ganja_chan asked for Sherlock/John, preparing some traditional New Years' dish (or a typical holiday dish) but getting, ehm, distracted by each others' presence. Oh, what's John making? I just googled whipped sweet potatoes and found [this](http://www.epicurious.com/recipes/food/views/Whipped-Sweet-Potatoes-with-Brown-Sugar-Pecan-Topping-4668). I have no clue if it is good since I don't like sweet potatoes myself. Also, if sweet potatoes around the hols isn't a British thing… my bad.

"It's preposterous!"

John yelled back, "How's making a dish for the pot luck _preposterous_?" Why couldn't Sherlock talk to him in the kitchen? John mixed the yams and butter and gasped when Sherlock's arms wrapped around him, a familiar length poking him.

"You should be in our bed," Sherlock rumbled in his ear. "On your knees, begging me to take out that silly plug and fill you up with my cock." He palmed John's half-hard dick. As Sherlock mouthed his neck, John moaned wantonly. "Sweet potatoes or fucking?"

He didn't have to waste time making his decision.

"Fucking. Definitely fucking."


End file.
